Conte de Transylvanie
by Akuma ya Tenshi
Summary: Suite de Conte d'halloween, euh de noël. Les VBoys sont de retour dans leur somptueux châteaux avec leurs nouveaux calices... mais tout ne se passera pas pour le meilleur... plutôt pour le rire, euh je veux dire, le pire...


Conte de Transylvanie.

Auteur : La bachelière Kirin et son indicible Tenshi (encore heureux. ), en coordination avec sa grande sœur aussi bachelière Fighter et son indicible Akuma.

Type : OCC de G-Boys, Humor, gros délire, histoire de vampires et Limes, peut-être un jour lemon mais ça m'étonnerait… (bah moi je peux le faire si tu veux ! )

Disclaimers: Je bosse le BAC en même temps alors svp, envoyez moi au moins quelques encouragements ou reviews ! Les G-Boys et les autres persos de Gundam Wing ne nous appartiennent pas, en revanche, Victoire la princesse vampiresse et les Clows appartiennent aux Clows ©. Le début de cette histoire, écrit sous le nom de « Conte d'halloween, euh de noël »est publié sous le nom d'auteur de Kirin-Tenshi.

**chapitre 1 / chapitre 4** **de « Conte d'halloween, euh de noël ». **---------------------------------------

Quelque part dans un village perdu de la lointaine Transylvanie, trois villageoises comméraient :

N°1- Il refait sombre, les 5 frères vampires doivent être de retour.

N°2- Malheur sur nous, l'un d'eux a déjà saigné ma fille, ces monstres assoiffés de sang sont une plaie.

N°3- Oui mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, le petit joueur de flûte, il a entendu des éclats de rires dans le château l'autre jour…

N°2- Ce garçon est fou. S'approcher si près de la demeure de ces créatures de cauchemar.

N°1- Pas si fou que ça. Il sait bien qu'ils ne s'attaquent qu'aux jeunes filles.

N°3- Et pas n'importe lesquelles, les plus belles sont les premières à disparaître…

N°2- Tout de même, ce garçon est inconscient. Son pipeau pourrait attirer le courroux de ces seigneurs sur nous. Et quand bien même il y aurait des vivantes dans ce château, elles n'y resteront pas bien longtemps.

N°1- Tu dois avoir raison, que pourrions nous faire pour elles à part prier. Mais rentrons, la nuit tombe et avec elle les mauvais esprits.

Après un rapide signe de croix, les trois commères disparurent chez elles et peu à peu, toutes les fenêtre du village se fermèrent. Tous se cloîtraient dans leurs maisons par crainte de la noirceur et l'on pouvait être sur qu'au dessus de chaque jeune vierge était accroché une croix, de l'ail et de l'eau bénite : la peur du vampire régnait.

Au même moment, dans le château des vampires qui surplombait le petit hameau isolé, il y avait une toute autre atmosphère…

F- Mouarf arf arf, bah alors vous vous traînez !

K- Da, Fighter tu cours trop vite !

F- Et oui, vous ne m'attraperez jamais, mouwahahahaha, décidément j'adore ce château. On a beau dire, on trouvera pas meilleur endroit pour jouer à trappe trappe.

Tw- Maiiiiiis, chuis crevée moi !

Dr- Tu n'as qu'à pas passer toutes tes journées à t'envoyer en l'air avec ton mec.

Tw- Maiseuh, tu peux parler toi !

K- Ouai, la nuit tombe, on va pouvoir les retrouver !

F- Da, et ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on est là… je suis encore sous le coup du paris…

S- Oh mais ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ?

F- Si, j'ai des trous dans le cou, tu te rends compte, c'est ignoble, affreux, horrible, abominable…

D- (Apparaissant derrière elle) hm, tu finiras bien par t'y habituer…

F- Mais bien sûr ! Je m'en fiche, il ne reste plus que quatre jours, et après tu pourras toujours courir pour venir me bouffer…

… _en attendant, je peux profiter de lui, il est bien foutu quand même !_

_A- Oh yes!_

_F- Akuma._

_A- It's me !_

_F- Caches un peu ta joie tu veux, dans quatre jours on retourne à l'abstinence._

_A- Daaa, you are very despered!_

D- Pfff, quel sale caractère, à croire que t'es vraiment mal baisée, si tu veux je peux arranger ça ! (Dit-il en passant son bras gauche autour de ses épaules.)

F/A- Mhm, don't tempt me, I'm agree… Daaa, mais nan Akuma, qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire !

D- … Intéressant…

Entre temps, les 5 autres vampires étaient arrivés, leurs yeux brillants d'une lueur à mi-chemin entre la lubricité et la gourmandise.

Oo- Wuwu-sensei !

Le vampire au cheveux mi-longs noués en une petite queue prit délicatement son calice dans ses bras, découvrant par son sourire deux canines proéminentes.

La jeune fille se bouina contre le torse musclé de son maître et présenta sa nuque, les yeux fermés, un sourire candide éclairant son visage.

Kirin sourit devant cette scène « tellement kawai » du vampire suçant sa jeune sœur et sautilla vers son maître.

K- Quatchou !

Twister, Saya et Dragoon saluèrent le blond d'un signe de tête avant de se retourner vers leur bishonen respectif.

Tw- Dis Heero, j'en ai marre de faire toujours la même chose, on pourrais faire autre chose cette nuit ; je m'ennuie moi !

H- Hum, Duo, Quatre, une idée ?

Tr- On pourrait leur faire visiter…

La discussion fut interrompue par un cri perçant. :

…- Daaa, ça déchire !

D- Fighter, t'es obligée de ma percer les tympans à chaque fois…

F- T'as qu'a pas me mordre d'abord, et pis je m'en fiche parce que dans quatre jours j'aurais gagné mon paris et tu pourras plus me bouffer d'abord ! Et puis vi je me sens investie du devoir moral de t'exploser les tympans à chaque foi ; mouwahahahaha !

D- (soupir) T'es désespérante… mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime !

F- Da, mais t'es pas logique…

Tr- Je disais donc… On pourrait leur faire visiter tout le domaine, elles ne le connaissent pas encore…

Dr- Da, mais y à de la poussière partout !

F- C'est logique, c'est un château de morts-vivants… d'ailleurs (coup d'œil appuyé vers le bas-ventre de Duo), y à pas que ça qu'est poussiéreux…

D- C'est vrai que si je n'avais pas une bonne sœur prude effarouchée pour calice, il le serait moins…

F- What ! Je veux dire, si le vampire en question n'en étais pas un, peut être que je n'aurais pas à faire la bonne sœur prude effarouchée !

…_A- What beautiful answers…_

…_F- Akuma, tu peux te passer les commentaires !_

A ce moment, Duo interrompit la jeune fille dans sa conversation avec son « elle » intérieur par un baiser langoureux, ce qui permit à Twister d'exprimer ses pensées.

Tw- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ça nous éviterais de nous perdre…

S- C'est vrai, le sens de l'orientation typiquement Clowesque de mes cousines…

Dr- Hey ! Mais ça ne me concerne pas moi ! Parles pour Twister et Ookami qui en savent qu'à peine différencier leur droite de leur gauche…

Oo- C'est même po vrai d'abord !

F- (Extirpant sa langue de la bouche affreusement attirante du vampire natté) Da, mais, je veux dire, BEURKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, ça va pas la tête !

D- Une envie soudaine, comme ça…

F- Mais ça rentre pas dans le paris ça !

D- Mhm, ça te gênes tant que ça ?

F- Et… oui, ah t'es cassé, tu t'attendais pas à ça un !

D- C'est vrai, puisque c'est comme ça je ne te toucherais plus que pour boire ton sang et rien d'autre.

F- Maiiis…, je veux dire, tant mieux pour moi !

K- Bon on y va ? Les gars vous nous rejoignez ! (Fit la jeune fille en quittant les bras protecteurs de son maître adoré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fighter qui s'était élancée à la tête de ses sœurs (le plus loin possible de Duo), s'arrêta au seuil de la large porte qui donnait sur le jardin ; une expression d'horreur figée sur son visage.

F- Daaaaaaaa !

Oo- Oh, les zardins ! C'est bôôôô !

F- Les… les… les…

Dr- Jardin, nom commun masculin désignant un lieu extérieur clos dans lequel on cultive des fleurs, des fruits, des légumes, etc.

F- Je ne vois nulle part dans ta définition les mots « morts » et « cadavres en décomposition dans des massifs de fleurs qui semblent être des rosae noctus, communément appelées roses noires »… bref pour faire simple, y a des macabés partout dans ce jardin !

Tw- Bah quoi ? Y en a c'est des piscines, eux c'est des cimetières… chacun ses goûts !

Oo- Moi z'aime bien les morts, c'est zoli ! Z'aimerais bien en avoir un…

F- Je n'dirais qu'une chose : DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

D- Ne t'inquiètes pas Fifi, ton maître arrive à la rescousse !

Fighter feignit d'ignorer le surnom de caniche particulièrement dégradant que son vampire natté venait de lui donner en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Kirin en profita pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Saya : Pas mal, on dirait une remake d'Alerte à Malibu !

S- Ouai t'as raison mais au moins le sien il est là… Le mien il est où, je me sens délaissée, abandonnée, seule au monde !

Zechs arrivant tel Superman à l'appel de la veuve et de l'orphelin en détresse : Ne pleure plus Calice, ton magnifique et vénéré maître est là !

S- Ah la la, même morts ces mecs sont jamais à l'heure.

Celui-ci après un grognement de mécontentement renversa son calice à la manière d'un danseur de tango avant de lui faire redécouvrir le mot « silence ».

Dr- Oh, c'est obscène…

F- Tout à fait d'accord ma chère sœur. Mais dis moi, c'est quoi ces traces sur ton cou, mouwahahahahaha !

Trowa attrapa son calice dans une geste protecteur avant de grogner à l'intention de Fighter.

F- Roooh ! Mais c'est qu'il ronronne le Trotro à se Dragoon !

Trowa arqua un sourcil avant de ne dire qu'un seul mot, un mot qui allait changer à jamais la destinée de Fighter : C-O-U-R-S !

Après que l'information eut atteint le cerveau de Fighter, celle-ci se précipita vers la sortie la plus proche sous les acclamations enthousiastes de ses sœurs et des reniflements attristés de Duo :

S- Quel magnifique sprint !

K- Choc avec la porte estimé dans 10 secondes !

Tw- Cours Forest, cours !

K- 9 secondes !

Oo- Tention, il te rattrape ! (Alors que le vampire n'avait pas bougé d'une tombe)

K- 8 secondes !

Dr- Oublies pas de mettre ta tresse sur ton testament !

K- 7 secondes !

A- Zzzz… Why are you running Fighter ?

K- 6 secondes !

F- Saches que tu me manqueras Akuma.

K- 5 secondes !

A- What ?

K- 4 secondes !

F- Laisses tomber.

K- 3 secondes !

Duo sortant son mouchoir de flanelle noire s'essuya le bord des yeux avec élégance : Oh Fighter, toi qui étais la lumière de ma vie, qui éclairais le chemin de ma destinée… Oh toi qui a rendu ma vie si… Difficile (Il fit semblant de se moucher) Je ne me réveillerais plus avec la collection de pièges à rats et de tapettes à souris disséminés autour du lit… Je ne verrais plus ta magnifique tête antipathique tous les soirs au moment du petit déjeuné... tes délicates intentions me manqueront, comme la fois où tu m'as offert ce magnifique collier d'ail sur mesure… le crucifix que tu suspendais aux lustres… les prières shinto que tu collais sur ta porte de chambre pour que à chaque fois je sache où tu dormais…

K- 0 secondes – Choc avec … Une vampire !

Un silence s'installa avant que la vampire qu'avait percuté Fighter ne prenne la parole :

Hild- Comment as-tu osé me toucher sale humaine !

Au moment où elle levait al main sur la nattée assommée, Duo s'interposa : Elle est à moi alors ne la touches pas ou il t'en coûteras…

Hild- Mais Dudu, je suis déjà morte !

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, Heero posait sur Zechs un regard inquisiteur : traduction : Mais qu'est ce qu'elles foutent là !

Zechs sembla mal à l'aise face aux reproches implicites de son cousin : C'est-à-dire que… ce sont vos parents qui…

Un froid accueillit ces propos que seule Kirin osa interrompre : Avoues Quatchan, c'est qui ?

L'une des 5 vampiresses prit la parole :

Nous sommes 5, 5 princesses vampires de Transylvanie nées pour soumettre la race inférieure des humains et ainsi rétablir la suprématie originelle des vampires sur les êtres vivants. Nous régnons depuis près de 500 ans sur la Transylvanie aux côtés de nos chers et tendres…

W- Nan mais rêve pas Victoire, toi et moi onna ça s'fera jamais !

Oo- Ouai d'abord !

Vict- Ah ah ah, comme tu es drôle Wufie-chou à moi ! Tu sais bien que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et pour l'éternité !

W- Rah ! Viens Ookami (en marmonnant), si je reste plus longtemps je l'empale !

Puis il entraîna son calice avec lui dans les ténèbres.

Vict- Mais Wufie d'amour attends moi ! (Fit-elle en s'élançant à sa poursuite).

Z- Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser entre vous, allez viens Saya on n'y va !

Et lui aussi esquiva les retrouvailles tendues en s'échappant dans les ténèbres avec la jeune fille.

Ce fut Kirin qui rompit une nouvelle fois le silence qui s'était installé en posant cette question ultime.

K- Bah alors, on fait quoi ? On était sensées visiter, nan ?

H- En effet.

Rele- Je suis choquée ! Heero, tu me montres si peu d'attention, même pas un cœur frais à m'offrir, mais je te comprend, c'est l'émotion sans aucun doute ! Mais… Heero reviens, ne fais pas ton timide… Heero mon prince !

D- Princesses, je sais que Victoire excusera le comportement de Wufei, mais, je hem, nous ne nous attendions pas à votre visite. Hilde, cela fait près de 150 ans (Fighter ouvrit les yeux ronds) !

Hild- Oh mon Duonichounet chéri, tu me pardonnes mon geste de tout à l'heure, j'avais oublié que tu n'aimes pas partager ta nourriture ! (Fighter ouvrit la bouche).

D- Ce n'est pas grave Hilde, ce ne sont que des calices après tout (Fighter fusilla Duo du regard au « que » et partit en courant).

H- Hm, Relena, désolé de mon impolitesse. Tu dois avoir faim (Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Twister), je vais demander à ce qu'on vous ramène des victimes selon vos préférences.

Rele- Ah mon Heero, je te reconnais bien là, toujours aussi gentleman !

Q- Mais au fait chères princesses, combien de temps devront nous supporter, je veux dire, pourrons nous bénéficier de votre présence ?

Doro- Oh Quatre, nous avons tellement de choses à vous raconter, mais nous ne voudrions pas vous imposer notre présence, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas cela, qu'en pensez vous les filles ?

Hild- Oh, nous ne resterons qu'à peine 200 ans, tout au plus. Il ne faut pas vous en faire.

D- Oh mais on est enchanté ! Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas, n'est-ce pas Trowa.

Tr- Hm.

Midy- Oh Trowa, toujours aussi mystérieux, énigmatique avec ta si belle voix… (Trowa recula alors qu'elle se rapprochait, préférant garder une distance de sécurité)… Tu m'as tellement manqué, ces deux siècles sans toi m'ont paru des dizaines de millénaires !

« Et patati et patata », pensa Kirin. Vu comment ils étaient partis, ils pouvaient bien en avoir pour une semaine. Elle vit signe à ses sœurs de se rapprocher.

K- Les filles je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire la visite toutes seules.

Tw- Hm je pense aussi. Il fallait vraiment que ces vampiresses se pointent pour nous les piquer avec leur voix gluesque et leur tronche à dormir debout…

K- On voit tout de suite que tu l'adores, mais ce ne serais-ce pas une petite crise de jalousie pour ton beau maître vampire ?

Dr- Snif (reniflement…méprisant) c'est toi qui dis ça alors qu'il y a à peine une minutes tu aurais pu empaler cette Dorothy du regard !

K- Regard qu'elle n'a d'ailleurs même pas remarqué tant elle était occupée par les beaux yeux de MON Quatchou !

F- Ah là là, je vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, moi à part une bosse sur la tête, ces princesses vampires ne m'apportent que du bonheur ! Grâce à elles, l'autre natté aux dents pointues va me fouttre la paix et d'ici qu'elles partent je me serais déjà fait la malle ou je serais morte de vieillesse. Et puis comme ça plus de morsure, plus de pari et plus de trucs froid et humide dans mon cou.

Tw- Maieuh ! J'aimais bien ses dents dans mon cou moi !

F- Masochiste ! Bon, allons y. On n'a qu'à les laisser parler entre dents-pointues, je suis sûre qu'ils ne remarqueront même pas notre absence.

Et sur ce, les 4 sœurs Somaedda (Ookami étant toujours avec son maître), partirent discrètement pour rejoindre leurs appartements réservés.

Et voilà, le premier chapitre de cette seconde partie est enfin terminé ! Je vous prie de m'excuser de mon retard, initialement je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite mais en relisant, ça m'est venu tout d'un coup. Heureusement que Fighter m'a aidé. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez par des reviews ; j'accepte aussi les reviews anonymes ! Au prochain chapitre, amicalement Kirin-Tenshi (et aussi un petit coucou de Fighter Akuma Lolo Maxwell ma grande sœur adorée).


End file.
